Another CinderellaYuGiOh Story
by MaximeLovez
Summary: Another Cinderella story, pairings: YugixYami and some others ;P
1. Wacht out for the bitches!

Cinderella ~ Yami/Yugi ^^ and maybe two other couples ^_~

Maxime: Hiya folks ^^  
Yugi: -Slaps-  
Maxime: O.o Where did you do that for?  
Yugi: For stealing my line -huffs-  
Maxime: -sigh- Eh Yami~ Help?!  
Yami: -Peeks inside- Need help? -Sees Yugi-...-Clings to Yugi-  
Maxime: Great ^^ Now, where was I...? Oh right, Well, this fanfic is going to be about those two wacko's that are clinging to eachother. -Ducks-  
Yami: -Glares at Maxime-  
Maxime: -Hides-  
Yugi: ^^ Let's get started people~  
Oh, and one more thing, Maxime doesn't own us, Yu-Gi-Oh. ^^  
Yami: Or Cinderella -still glaring-  
Yugi: Only the people she made up  
______________________

Once opon a time, there was an old man who had recently lost his wife and is remarried now, but there's a trap. The woman only married him for the tittle and the money, but whenever he is around she acts like she's madly in love with him, wich sickens his son, Yugi. But don't blame him...He has his reasons, the woman is absolutly mean to him whenever his father is gone, but it's not only she who is mean, also her two daughters, Shana and Lauren , treat him like a piece of dirt. Untill one day, the day the man died.

Yugi was looking for his father, no longer wanting to be treated like dirt by the three witches and he'd found him in the library, dead...

----A few years later---

"YUGI! Get your lazy ass up here!!!" was yelled from upstairs, making Yugi jump with the breakfasts made for them. "Be carefull Yug." A concered Ryou said. Yugi gave a nod and carefull carried them upstairs, entering his step-sisters rooms and leaving as quick as he could. He took a deep breath, knocking on his stpemother's door. "Enter boy!" Yugi gulped and entered the room, setting the breackfast down on the bed, where Caren wasn't laying in. "When are you finaly gonna learn boy?" She asked evily and snapped with the belt she was holding in her hand. "No, please don't!" Yugi begged, wide eyed. "Turn around." She said coldly and Yugi obeyed, not wanting to get in more trouble. He yelped every time the belt made contact with his back.

After a few moments, Yugi was crying and sobbing softly. "Now, go and do your chores!" Caren commanded. As he reached the kitchen, what was a miracle on itself, Ryou gasped and ran over to him, carefully picking the smaller boy up. "Again?" He asked, the boy only nodded, now sobbing into his shirt."Shhh, it's going to be fine." Ryou said, softly laying him down on the bed. "This might hurt for a second." He warned before carefully rubbing some numbing lotion on the welt from the belt. Yugi bit his lip, trying to ignore the pain, wich worked pretty well since the lotion started working. "Thanks Ryou." He sniffled softly and hugged him. "This wouldn't be bearable without Jou and you." He stated. "We're here for you Yug, don't forget that."

Ryou and Jounichi had bin servants there since his father still owned it, but they'd refused to leave because they didn't want to leave Yugi alone with those three bitches.

After getting his chores done, with some help of his two friends, Yugi and the two other boys had mounted their horses and were on their way to the village, hoping they could avoid the fangirs of the prince because he was in town again.

Once in a while, Yugi winced lightly, that damn woman did know how to wield a belt.

As they got in the village, they could hear they fangirls scream and yell, looking for the prince.

They noticed the prince's bodyguards, but no prince.  
Yugi sighed and shook his head. "Poor prince, it must be hard."  
"What?" Did Jounichi asked.  
"Being chased up like that. But heh, let's get going before we bump into those two witches." Yugi sighed sadly  
Ryou put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you wont be stuck with them forever. You'll get out of there even if I have to kick their ugly asses out of the house, 'kay?" Ryou said as they passed the two guards.  
Yugi gave light chuckle and a weak smile. "Thanks guys, without you two I wouldn't be able to survive them."

-----------------------------------------

"What are you looking at Seto?" Bakura asked.  
"Those three boys that passed here a few moments ago." Seto answerd.  
"And they're intresting why?" Bakura asked again.  
"Hmm, what?" Seto answerd dreamingly. "Oh, ah, they were talking about witches or something"

Bakura smirked. "Seen someone you like?" He asked teasingly  
Seto raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I did."He said as he watched Jounichi.  
"Come on, we should go find the prince" He added, turning his eyes slowly away from the blond.

--------------------------------------------

Maxime: -Hides from angry Yami-  
Yami: -Very mad at Maxime-  
Yugi: o,o I feel...Pain -wince-  
Yami: O.O -Goes snuggling Yugi-  
Maxime: -Sigh- It's horrible...  
Yami: Atleast you know it...  
Maxime: -.-" Thank you Yami, but eveyone please review it and tell us what you think about my first story, well, part of the story :]


	2. Too late!

Maxime: -Stays away from Yami-  
Yami: -Looking for her with a baseballbat-  
Yugi: Errrr...Wel, let's get started ^^;; She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Cinderella

Yugi fell on the ground as he bumped into a person, with a small squeak, dropping his bag. Staring at the bag for a moment or two, he looked inside, making sure nothing was broken. "Oh God, sorry, you alright?" A voice asked, making the small blond look up to a hooded person. "A-ah, yes I think so." Yugi said, somewhat stuttering as the person helped him stand up again. "T-thank you." The hooded person smiled and gave him a small nod. "You're welcome." He said, though he lowered his head further when a few girls passed by, making Yugi sort of curious.  
He looked up again when his name was called. He saw Jou and Ryou waving at him. "I'm sorry, I have to go, thank you again." Yugi said with a slight bow before he went to his two friends.

Yugi couldn't help but look back once at the hooded person, but he was gone already, he blinked. "Something wrong, Yugi?" Jounichi asked as he looked back at where the smaller boy had been. "Ah..No, I think." He muttered, somewhat confused and curious about who that person was. "Hm, guys, let's go before those two find us."

"HEY!"  
"Too late." Yugi muttered with a sigh.  
"Anything you wanted, Tea?" Ryou asked the girl, crossing his arms over his chest as he and Jou stood in front Yugi.

The guards took sight of the scene, the two guys standing in front of Yugi, seemingly protecting him from two girls who looked rather angry and the smallest boy looked utterly scared. He seemed to remind him of someone though..But who...Prince Yami! They kept their eyes on them. Seto more on Jounichi than anyone else.

Once the girls had left them, they sighed all at the same time, making them laugh. _"They are kinda cute."_ Bakura thought.

"Uhm, g-guys, let's go now, I'm sure I'll survive it again if we're late." Yugi said. "Hey, we wouldn't let her go that far, you know that Yug." Jou said, messing a bit with the boy's hair. "I know, thank you guys." Yugi said, hugging them before they got ready to get back on their horses.

"Hey, you guys!" Bakura called. Seto blinked as the other walked towards the boys, but followed. "Can we help?" Ryou asked. "Well, actually, yes, has one of you seen the prince?" Bakura asked. "Ah, no, I don't think so." Ryou said, shaking his head. "You guys?" He asked, turning to the others, who shook their heads. "Well, I'm sorry, but we should go now." Yugi said, not wanting to be late.

"Yugi!" Serenity called. Yugi sighed, letting his head hang before he went to the girl. "What?" He asked, groaning softly as she handed him a list. "We were just done!" He exclaim, sighing as the girl glared at him. "Fine." He muttered, wandering back to Jou, Ryou and the two guards.

"What? They gotta be kidding!" Jou exclaimed as he took sight of the list. "God damnit, they're just doing this on purpose." He sighed. "Come on, if we're fast, we might still make it." Ryou tried to lighten the mood. "We're already late, there's no way well make it in time." Yugi whimpered.

The guards blinked and looked at eachother. "Well, we should continue looking for the prince. Good luck with...Whatever you should be doing now." Seto said after tearing his eyes away from Jounichi. Ryou noted that and giggled. "Bye." The three called before going off to do what was on the list.

Once they got home, Yugi took a shaky breath before opening the door and flinching as he noted a rather angry looking Caren in front of him. He sighed, his gaze on the floor as he followed her. Ryou bit his lip as he watched them go and winced every time he heard the other boy cry out as he unpacked everything with Jou.

Maxime: Yaaay, who's the hooded person? (not too hard to figure out xD)  
Yami: -Still mad-  
Maxime: -Gulp and hides behind Yugi- Help~  
Yugi: -Sigh-  
Yami: -Pouting-  
Yugi: Well, that's it for today, Maxime apologizes for being so late with this and wants you to review 3


	3. Letters?

Maxime: Notice! This peanut brain forgot to go look how she named the two step sisters, so from now on, they're called Tea and Serenity! Xp  
Yugi: Here we are again! She promised to write two stories today! :D But then she had to go somewhere o:  
Yami: -Noms on cookies-  
Maxime: -Pats Yami's head- Good boy.

Yami: -Growl-Maxime: o3o! -whimper-  
Yami: Good girl 8D  
Yugi: -Sigh- Let's get started!

* * *

Yugi whimpered softly as he hugged his make-shift pillow after he'd gotten back from being with Caren. Ryou sighed. "This has to stop." He muttered."Well, what do you plan on doing, hit her with a belt?" Jou asked as he was making dinner for the three witches. "Ah, no." Ryou muttered, continuing cleaning. "But that sure sounds good." Came a bit muffled from Yugi, making them both chuckle weakly. "Don't worry Yug. You just sleep. We'll do everything today." Ryou said softly. "A-are you sure?" Yugi asked him as he looked up. They both nodded. "Sleep Yugi, you need it."

"MUTT!"  
Jounichi growled, but finished the food and brought it up to them, leaving quickly so he wouldn't snap and bring Yugi in more trouble.

The next day, after having done their their chores, they decided to go do something in town since the 'witches' were gone for today.  
Ryou and Jou managed to start a conversation with the two guards, since they were still looking for the prince. Yugi sighed softly, but smiled as he watched the four of them before deciding to go wander around for a bit.

He bit his lip lightly as he watched around, gasping as someone ran into him again. This time two strong arms wrapped around him so he wouldn't fall. Yugi blinked, blushing slightly as he looked up at the person, it was the same person that had run into him yesterday. "I'm sorry, I was just running from-" "Your fans, my prince?" Yugi asked.

The man blinked and rubbed teh back of his neck. "Ah, well,...Yes." He said, not realizing he was still holding onto the boy.

"Ah..Y-you can let go now." Yugi stuttered, still blushing. "Hmm, what if don't want to?" Yami asked with a playful grin. "Ah, please?" Yugi asked, a bit worried, making the prince laugh slightly. "Don't worry, I wouldn't do a thing." He grinned as he released him and messed a bit with his hair. The boy was adorable. "Uhm, hey, have you seen my guards?" Yami asked and Yugi nodded, taking the man's hand without giving it a second thought and lead him to the four other's.

"Ahem." Yugi coughed, making them look at him. He smiled and let go of Yami's hand, pointing at him.

"Yugi! Mutt!" Both of them sighed.

"Come on Yug, let's go see what they want." Jou growled, taking Yugi with him as they went to see what they wanted. Ryou tilted his head to the side as he watched them getting yelled at and sighed.

"Mutt?" Seto asked, confused that anyone would call their child like that, making Bakura chuckle. "Hey, keep this." Yami said with a wink as he handed three letters to Ryou

"Ah, thank you, but I suggest you go now, before they see you." Ryou said with a small bow. "Jou!" He yelled, running to him and holding him back as looked ready to lunge at them.

The guards looked at each other, then at the group before looking back at the prince. Until they heard a female squeal. "Run!" They yelled, starting to run away, trying to avoid the girls.

"Jou, please calm down." Yugi said, hugging him. Jou sighed, his shoulders dropping. "I'm sorry." He muttered. "Let's go home, guys." He said, they nodded.

* * *

Maxime: Sorry for this short excuse of a chapter o:  
Yami: Hmm -noms on cookies-  
Yugi: Coookies! -Dives in the bowl-  
Yami: -Blinks and grins- Hmm, yummy 8D


	4. Uhoh

Maxime: OhMyGosh, I'm sorry. o:  
Yami: Good girl 8D  
Maxime: *Glares at Yami* Anyways, I'm sorry for making you wait so long! But here's a new one! :D

* * *

"Come on guys! I wanna seee." Yugi was eager to get back because he wanted to know what was in the letters. Ryou chuckled, shaking his head a little. "Be careful Yug, we don't want them to get them, so, shhh."

Jou on the other hand was staring a bit dreamy as they went back and he didn't bother trying to get into the conversation.

"Hey Jou? Are you feeling alright?" Yugi asked after a minute or five.

"W-what?" The blond asked, blinking. "Oh, I'm fine, really." He said with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck. "Let's get inside and see what he gave us." He said before the two of them would start asking questions.

"Alright." Ryou nodded. It took them about 15 minutes to get the horses back in the stable and wander back to their space in the cellar.

"Come on Ryou! Tell us what the letter's about." Yugi was almost bouncing up and down as he watched his friend's mouth fall open. Jou had already been standing behind Ryou to read along. "He's gotta be kiddin'." The blond muttered.

On his turn Ryou shook his head, pointing at the royal stamp on the bottom of the letter. "It's real." He breathed.

"Guyyyys!" Yugi exclaimed, pouting as he wanted to know what they were talking about.

"O-oh, sorry Yug, but it seems that we're invited to the prince's ball." Jou uttered as he reread the piece of paper.

"What? That's-" "YUGI!" The male sighed softly before he raced upstairs.

"What took you so long?" Caren snapped, handing him her coat. "I'm sorry ma'am." Yugi said softly, putting the coat away. "Is dinner ready yet?"

"Ah, no ma'am, I was-" "Save me your excuses, I'll deal with that later." Yugi winced a little at that. "But make it quick, I'm sure our guests are rather hungry."

Yugi blinked at that part, looking u and glancing over at the door, where a rather confused Bakura and Seto were standing. The young male just stared at them for a moment or two. "Well? Get going!" That snapped him out of his daze. "I'm sorry, ma'am." He nodded, casting the two another strange look before he went to the kitchen, where Jou and Ryou already were preparing dinner.

"You guys are great." Yugi said with a slight sigh of relief. "But, uhm, Seto and Bakura are here." "What? Why are they here?" Ryou asked with a slight worried tone. "I don't know, but I do know that it means we need more food." Yugi stated.

He helped the other two to make dinner until his name was called again, making him jump and almost drop what he was doing onto the floor.

"Yes ma'am?" He asked, walking into the dining room. "Why don't you give us something to drink?"

Yugi nodded and went to pour out the drinks as Caren asked why the two of them were here.

"Ah, well, we wanted to see where J-" Yugi's eyes went wide and he looked at Seto pleadingly, shaking his head. She couldn't know they talked to them, they'd get into trouble because of that.

Seto almost finished what he wanted to say, but instead he winced and glared at Bakura as he elbowed his stomach since he seemed to have noticed what the smaller male had wanted.

"We-uhh, came here to invite your daughters to the prince's ball. He's looking for someone to marry." Bakura quickly filled in and that wasn't a lie, just the half truth. But he did cast a worried glance at the small blond. Something seemed off about this scene.

* * *

Maxime: I am not going to notify everyone anymore if there's a now chapter out. that'll take me ages. -w-  
Yugi: She's just lazy, but there is a button for that kind of shizzle, if you want to know when the next chapter comes out, just click that button people.  
Maxime: Pshh, me lazy? Never, but reviews are always loved. x3


End file.
